Why Did It End Up Like This?
by SilentJo
Summary: "I wish this night didn't end like this. I'm so sorry." Kirishima made a few bad choices the night he and Bakugou got drunk and had sex. The guilt over his actions and Bakugou's angry demeanor cement his belief that he'd done something horrible. But will his next choice fix things, or only make Bakugou even more upset? Day 4 of Tumblr's BNHA Angst Week Prompts: Choice/Wish


Warm hands explored my body, the fingers dragging over the sensitive skin and leaving phantom traces behind. His hot tongue bathed my chest as his breath cooled the saliva he left behind. The scent of sex and whiskey was thick in the air, my vision blurred with pleasure and drink. I didn't need my sight to know I was going to make this man mine tonight.

Our night off had turned into a visit to several bars where we drank away the stress of the week. We had started our evening with several other co-workers. Midoriya, Uraraka, even Iida decided to let loose and join us. Somewhere along the way we left them behind until it was just Bakugou and I. Then the unexpected happened.

"Nggh, you're heavier than you look," I had said as I helped a severely intoxicated Bakugou back to his apartment. "Hold on, let me get your shoes off, lean against the wall for a moment." I had drunk just as much as he had, so it must have been a funny sight to see. The drunk leading the drunk.

After wrestling his shoes free of his feet and slipping out of my own, I stood up to help walk him to his room. Tripping over the little rise from his foyer to the living room, he fell and took me with him. It didn't hurt much, and Bakugou had landed on top of me, so he seemed safe too. He stared at me for the longest time, his eyes half-lidded and red from drinking.

And then the kiss. Leaning down, he briefly touched his lips to my own, then returned with a deeper version. He started to get greedy after that, pushing his tongue forward, begging to meet mine. The sharp little whine he made did me in, and I opened my mouth, inviting him in.

Now he was grinding against me, still licking circles around my nipples and wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I grabbed him by his narrow waist and turned over, pressing his back to the floor as I pulled his pants and underwear off. The cock that I had felt rubbing against my stomach was trembling for attention.

"You gonna do me or stare at my shit all night, shitty hair?" slurred Bakugou as he palmed his cock with one hand and tugged on the waistband of my pants with the other.

Slipping free of my own clothes, I hungrily sucked away at his neck, my urges were getting harder to control. His moans didn't help as they met my ear. Wrenching his legs up, I brought my cock up to his entrance and slipped inside. He groaned as he took me inch by inch, hugging my neck and digging his nails into my shoulders.

"F-fuck, you don't waste any time, do ya?" I could only grunt in response as I started thrusting myself against him. He grabbed his cock again, rubbing the swollen head and crying out with each stroke I made. Doubled over him now, driving my cock harder into his now wet hole, I kept my eyes closed, partially to focus on how this all felt, but also to avoid the tears that were now leaking from the corners of his eyes. He gasped for air, and started to sound out something, then stopped.

I opened my eyes to see that he had passed out. Whether it was from the alcohol or the action, who knew. But I didn't stop. I may have even fucked him harder just because he fell asleep on me. And once I had gotten my fill, I didn't even bother to pull out as I came inside him.

Pulling myself away from him, I saw the aftermath of what we had done. What I had done. Bruises and kiss marks littered his body, not to mention the leaking mess I left his ass.

"Shit…" I stood up on shaky legs, went into the bathroom and returned with a towel. Clumsily wiping as much cum from him as I could, I tried to clean up what I could see. Wondering if I should try to clean out his insides, I wrapped a finger in part of the towel and started to press it against his entrance.

"Nggh… stop… stop…" Bakugou whispered, his voice trembled.

Wait, that was… Was that what he was trying to say before he passed out?

"S-stop what? What do you mean?" It was useless, he was still out cold, despite speaking moments ago.

Panicking, I dropped the towel and stood up. Please, please don't tell me that I took advantage of him. What the hell was wrong with me? I even ignored him crying. My stomach started to turn, on fire with the realization of what happened. Clutching my side, I ran to his bathroom and threw up. Once there was nothing left to bring up, I turned back to the living room, with him splayed out across the floor.

I couldn't just leave him like that. Picking him up was next to impossible with the dead weight, so I settled for dragging him to his room instead. Fortunately there was no bed, just a pad and futon to spread out on the floor. I got him situated on his pillow and under the cover. It wasn't until then that I noticed that I had tears running down my face.

"I wish this night didn't end like this. I'm so sorry." And with that, I gathered my things and left.

Bakugou didn't come into work the next day, our intern said he'd called in a sick day. It's probably for the best, I'm not sure just how I'm supposed to face him after last night. When he did walk in the day after, he didn't even look in my direction before checking in at his desk to pick up his mail and patrol requests. Words weren't necessary, I could feel the anger from him without them. Avoiding him wasn't difficult, we'd spent so much time together each day I knew where to expect him to be. So I just didn't follow those usual routes.

But even doing that didn't alleviate the guilt I felt. So there was only one other choice to make.

"Resignation? Why the hell would you leave the agency?" asked Iida, who was the manager in charge of our department.

"I… have my reasons. I'll have my things removed by the end of the day."

"Kirishima, whatever your reasons may be, don't you think this is a rather harsh action to take? You must have another choice that wouldn't invol—"

"I'M DONE, Iida. I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. But… no, there is no better choice. I'm going now, thank you."

Walking out of the room, I bumped into no one else but Bakugou. Fear froze me in place as he glared at me, then grabbed my hand and pulled me towards our conference room, closing and locking the door behind him.

"What the fuck did I just hear? You're quitting?!"

Avoiding his eyes, I answered back weakly, "Yeah, it's the right thing to do. Isn't it?"

Bakugou crossed his arms across his chest, frowning, "Cowards run away. Real men stand and face their problems. You've said that shit so many times you got me repeating it now. But you don't even believe in your own catchphrase, do you?"

"How am I supposed to stay here knowing what I did to you?! It makes me sick even thinking about it. A real hero wouldn't have done that. I'm not fit for this line of work."

"What you did to me? This is about that night we got wasted and fucked? So screwing another guy made you sick and now you wanna run off and hide?"

"That's not it at all, I just… you wanted me to stop. And I didn't. You passed out and I kept going. What kind of person does that? I'm too ashamed to stay here, working at your side knowing I disrespected you that way."

Of all the things he could have done in that moment, I never expected Bakugou to laugh.

"Oh shit, you… That's what you're so worked up about? Shitty hair, do you even know how long I've wanted you to fuck me? I have been waiting for the right moment to make a move for years. YEARS. So now that you know that little secret of mine, do you really think that I'd want you to stop once I finally got what I've been wanting for so long?"

"But—"

"Just shut up, you'll just make yourself sound even more pathetic. You didn't do anything wrong. That night was the best I've had in a long time. Don't ruin it for me by thinking you did something stupid like rape me or whatever. Because you didn't. So I passed out, we were both drunk as shit, it was bound to happen. Doesn't mean you couldn't keep going. Hell, I would've been pissed if you did stop."

Letting out a huge sigh, I finally took a seat at the table. "I thought you hated me. When you came back to work it just seemed like you were so angry. I figured it had to be for that reason."

"I may have been a little mad over the fact that I didn't get to cum before I passed out that night. If you had stayed over instead of running off, you could have finished what you started. But no, you didn't. So yeah, I was a little pissy towards you. But that's all it was. You're the one that jumped to conclusions. Now that we got this shit straightened out, go back in there and tell that Glasses nerd that you changed your mind. And if you still feel all mopey about what happened, you can treat me to dinner tonight to make up for what you didn't do wrong."

"Did… Did you just ask me to take you on a date?"

"Just go get your job back, shitty hair. And yes, I did."


End file.
